Existing
by Pasta-Survivor
Summary: His pride had been shattered, his dignity ripped apart, but one thing the Russian, no. One thing nobody would ever be able to break would be his spirit. Rated M for rape.


1 In all the many years he had been alive, he had never been put through this situation.

**A moan left his lips as a cold hand wrapped around his hardened member.**

Of course, in all his many years he had never thought he would be dissolved as a country, and be

forced into the care of a maniac.

**A particularly hard thrust into his prostate made him scream out in pleasure, with the pain of his shattered dignity mixed in the cry.**

How had he, the awesome Prussia fallen so low that he was now nothing more then a sex slave, a way of release for the man pounding into him?

**He wanted to cum, but he knew if he cummed before he was aloud to it would result in punishment, and that was one thing he wanted to avoid if possible.**

He didn't know how much longer he could continue to exist like this, his pride shattered, his dignity ripped apart.

"**You ready to burst da? Alright, **_**pet.**_** You may release." A harsh voice whispered those sweet words in his ear, and he let out a louder scream as his prostate was hit again by another powerful thrust, and he felt his seed spill forth as **_**he**_** spilled into him.**

Prussia glared at the falling snow, his stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. He was used to the hunger, the pain, and the anguish. He was feeling everything that his people were feeling, but they weren't giving up, so neither was he. Oh, he had tried to escape dozens and dozens of times before of course. But he was always caught, and he was always punished. He gritted his teeth as a particularly cold gust of wind slammed into his weakened body, the cold always burned him. He stopped suddenly as he heard his name, coming from the other side of the wall. "East! East are you there?" It was his younger bruder, he always came out and called to him, to see if he would reply. He felt more anguish through his heart as he heard the cry again, but no matter how much he wanted to, he could not called out West's name. It would hurt them both more if he answered. He raised a pale hand, and placed it on the wall, as tears slowly began to fall from his red eyes. All he wanted at this moment was to watch this wall crumble, and then the first thing he would do would be to pulled his younger bruder into a hug, and spin him around and around until they both fell to the ground in laughter and tears. A cold hand covered his eyes, and a warm breath was on his neck. He hadn't even heard the Russian creep up behind him. Perhaps he was covering his eyes, as if trying to block the image of the wall crumbling from him. "What are you doing out here all alone _pet_? You cold da? Your shaking." Russia's warm breath sent relief through his frozen skin, a relief he didn't want to feel. A arm wrapped around his waist. "Come now _pet_, I'll warm you right up." Russia's soft voice tickled his ear. "East? East are you there? It's me! _EAST_!" His bruder's voice echoed through the cold frozen air. "Aren't you going to reply _pet_? Or is it that you are too broken to reply to your own brother da?" Russia sounded light and cheerful, but he could feel the sinister madness beneath, daring him to call out for his brother. Daring him to disobey him. And suddenly a mutinous feeling rushed through his veins, and ignoring the warning bells ringing in his head, he took a deep breath, and called out a name that had been forbidden to him since he had entered that bastards house. "West! West I'm here!" He shouted, and slammed his elbow into the bigger nations gut, hearing the sound of the air leave Russia's lungs, he kicked his booted heel into his shins, and finally free threw himself at the wall desperately. "_WEST!_ I'm here West, I'm here!" He screamed his bruder's name into the sky, knowing that when those arms wrapped around him again he would be punished, but a rebellious feeling was growing through, something he hadn't felt in years, and he had missed that feeling, it had been the only thing keeping him going for the longest time. "Bruder? Your there? East!" Germany was shouting for his brother, both of them pressing themselves to the wall, as if they could tear right through, and into each others warm embrace. "I'm here West, I'm here West-" He was cut off as a large hand suddenly covered his mouth, and an arm around his waist again.

"East? East are you okay?" came West's frantic reply. "I'm so sorry Germany, but it appears that my little _**pet**_ -the nickname given to him was spit out in a bitter tone- has tired himself out da. I will take him home now, good day Germany." And ignoring the cries of the German nation, Russia walked, dragging the struggling ex-nation with him.

Prussia winced as he was thrown against the wall, and he could tell that he was going to have a new bruise to add to his already growing collection. "You disobeyed me my _pet_... That just won't do... I will need to punish you da?" Russia's smile was warm, and his eyes were ice. 'Just like his heart!' Prussia thought to himself, and spat at the Russian mans feet. "I'm not your pet bastard!" he snarled, and Russia was surprised at the fire that was in the Prussian's eyes. He felt his lips turn into a smirk. It had been a long time since he had seen that fire, he had thought for sure he had almost broken the other down completely. Apparently not. Russia raised his pipe that he seemed to always have on him. "Funny, you have a fire burning in those red eyes of yours pet. That is something I haven't seen in a long time, what has changed now?" Russia asked, curious for the others response. Prussia glared at him, and spit again, and Russia brought his pipe swinging down. He took the hits, biting his lip hard and drawing blood to keep from screaming. His dignity had been ripped to pieces yes -he choked on a scream he almost let lose- his pride shattered beyond repair -more hits battered his body, and he couldn't help the scream that tore viciously through his throat- but there was one thing that the Russian would never be able to break. There was one thing that kept him completely out of the Russian mans clutches. "You will become one with Russia da?" Prussia new that if he was to nod, or say yes then all of this madness would stop. All of this pain he was feeling would stop, and he might even be able to see West again.

"Well East Germany, what do you say?" A hand gripped his silver hair, and yanked his head back so that the two could see eye to eye. He didn't hesitate as he spat blood and saliva into the others face. A hand slammed across his face with enough force to send him reeling into the wall, more blood coming from his mouth. "Fuck no you commie, I ain't ever gonna be one with you!" He snarled viciously, his red eyes returning to glare into the violet eyes. The one thing that Russia could not break, could not rip to sheds was his spirit. He was fucking awesome Prussia, even if was no longer a nation, he was Prussia, and nobody could take that away from him. Not America, not England, not Germany, and definitely not Russia. Even with all the hits, all the degrading terms thrown at him, he would never cease to be the awesome Prussia, and he would never give into anyone, even if it meant his death.


End file.
